Cleaver
Cleaver is the main antagonist in Cleaver: Rise of the Killer Clown and CleaverS: Killer Clowns while also appearing as a secondary antagonist in Slasher House. He is set to return to Slasher House 3. Biography Carlton Layton aka Cleaver: The Killer Clown is a world famous serial killer from Southern State America. Driven mad by is job as a children's clown and his adulteress wife, Carlton snapped and donned the guise of The Cleaver. He terrorised small towns for year in search of children, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. It was only after years that the truth was discovered, he was searching for his won daughter, hidden from him in the care system. Cleaver snatched his daughter on Halloween night and the two remain at large, preying on unsuspecting travelers. History 1990 * Cleaver aka Carlton Layton was fired from his job, rather than admit it to his wife, he took the only job he could find, children's entertainer, as a clown. Working day in and day out to make ends meet, during a party he slipped into a fit of rage when a woman refuses to pay him and picks up a Cleaver, threatening to kill her. After returning home he found his wife Caroline sleeping with another man. Engulfed by rage, he donned his clown costume and went on a rampage murdering the two and leaving his 6 year old daughter Suzi standing in the carnage. * The police took his daughter in and hid her in the care system with a new identity. 1995 * Cleaver spent the next five years hunting down the family that adopted her in Carlisle, Oklahoma. After a showdown with local Sheriff Hatcher, he revealed that she was gone, he would never find her. Cleaver escaped and then disappeared. * He began travelling the state in search of his daughter, killing any foster families that got in his way until he landed in Still Rivers, Oklahoma where he found her, now named Mary Beth Palmer. He managed to get her back, but not before butchering his way through several families in Still Rivers and the babysitter, Carley Lewis, trying to protect her. * Cleaver and Mary Beth disappeared along with the body Sheriff Hatcher as he tried to to stop them. These events would later be referred to as the Still Rivers Massacre and take place in Cleaver: Rise of the Killer Clown. 2000 * Cleaver was discovered to have arrived in the town of Pine Meadows. After snatching a local girl Jody-Ann Howells tracks him to a liar outside of town. However he has already disappeared. * Cleaver attacks a young woman named Darla and carves a message into her for Howells. * Mary Beth Layton leads a family to the Cleaver home, a disused farm in the middle of nowhere and drugs the family. Cleaver returns home and tortures the family before ultimately killing all but two of them. * Howells and Misty Lewis arrive at the Farm, they find Cleaver and the now mad, twisted Hatcher and Howells chases Cleaver down and stops him from killing Tanya Harvey, a young girl from the family he killed. Howells fights Cleaver, but he gets the upper hand and Misty Lewis manages to stop him. * Instead of killing him she allows Howells to arrest him. Cleaver is taken away by local Sheriff, Kale, but his daughter escapes. These events take place in CleaverS: Killer Clowns. 2016 * H.E.X.A.G.O.N agents snatch Cleaver from a cell in an undisclosed location. * These events are shown in Slasher House 2. * Cleaver is the second killer to be released in the Slasher House project where he faced off against Red and Nathan Robbins and was finally killed by Nathan. These events take place in Slasher House. Appearances Films * Cleaver: Rise of the Killer Clown * CleaverS: Killer Clowns * Slasher House Comics * Mycho Comics Issue 1 Category:Characters